I Love You, Iron Man
This segment is a parody of I Love You, Man and Iron Man 2. This segment is from the episode I Love You, Iron Man, Ben 10 Franklin . Plot Iron Man searches for a guy friend. References *War Machine *Whiplash *Pepper Potts *JARVIS *Spider-Man *Optimus Prime *Doctor Doom *Latveria *Peter Piper *Nick Fury Characters *Iron Man *War Machine *Whiplash *Pepper Potts *JARVIS *Spider-Man *Optimus Prime *Doctor Doom *Robot Clone *Nick Fury Transcript groans Iron Man and War Machine: Patty cake, patty cake, bake this man! clinks Machine flies off Iron Man: Now that Whiplash is gone, the government of my back, it looks like it's just you and me, kid. Iron Man: So, whatcha doing? Pepper Potts: Working. Iron Man: Wanna turn the dog into an Iron Dog? Pepper Potts: No. Iron Man: Wanna replace Nick Fury's eyepatch with a waffle? Pepper Potts: No. Iron Man: You wanna... Pepper Potts: Look, I like being your girlfriend, but maybe you should find a guy friend. Iron Man: Jarvis is a guy. Right Jarvis? JARVIS: I'm just a machine. Man, get a real friend. Iron Man: Sheesh, and I thought iron was cold. title Iron Man: This is great Spidey. I love New York. Where we going? The club? The four seasons? Spider-Man: Better! Iron Man: And...we're at your parents house. Spider-Man: She's my aunt actually. So what do you wanna play? Warcraft? Magic? Iron Man: Magic? What are you, 16? Spider-Man: Yes, actually. Iron Man: Oh, uh, hey, look, the, uh, Iron Signal. Gotta go! Cool if I use your skylight? Spider-Man: I don't have a- Man flies off Iron Man: I gotta say Optimus Prime is a pretty cool name. Optimus Prime: What are you doing? I'm Optimus Prime. Iron Man: Oh, your profile said you were a truck so I figure- Optimus Prime: I have the power to change to a truck. Iron Man: I think the power to update your profile pic might be more helpful. Prime un-friends Iron Man Iron Man: I just figure we have alot in common so- Doctor Doom: Ooh, ooh, I never had a metal friend before. You want a cape like mine? Then we can look exactly alike. Iron Man: Actually I, I, I think okay without the- Doctor Doom: You're right. You're right. I think a scarf and a hat will look better on you. Docotr Doom: Ooh, now we can rule the together and make all sort of fun stuff. Okay. Okay. I'm the leader of Latveria, and, uh, I stand like this. What do you do? Doctor Doom: I like mine better. Iron Man: They're no good friends anywhere. War Machine: Maybe the answer is closer than you think. Iron Man: What the--How long had you been in there? War Machine: 'Bout a week and a half. Battery died and I been stuck in here ever since. Didn't you hear me yelling? Iron Man: No. week earlier... War Machine: Tony, behind you, I'm stuck in this! War Machine: Anyway, what I'm trying to say is maybe a friend is someone who shares the same interest and fashion sense. Iron Man: I think I know what you mean. Pepper Potts: You built a robot duplicate of yourself? Robot Clone: Hey, loser, let's ditch Peter Piper here and have some real fun. Iron Man: Wow, I never realize I'm awesome! clink Robot Clone: Now give me the Lamborghini keys and let's get outta here. Iron Man: My car. I drive. Robot Clone: My car. I drive. groans groans Pepper Potts: Your own robot clone beat you up. Iron Man: I don't get it. It's a perfect replica of me. Why is it such a jerk? Pepper Potts: Uh, what are we gonna do? Iron Man: Wanna turn the dog into an Iron Dog? War Machine: Tony, look, we need to talk. Robot Clone: No thanks, Bore-Machine. War Machine: Listen, I'm constantly trying to be nice to you and you always turn me away. I'm sick of it! You are the worst friend ever! fires boom Iron Man: Way to go! You destroy the robot me. War Machine: Robot you. Oh, yeah, yeah, the robot you. Iron Man: This whole time I needed a friend, and you were here all along. War Machine: I don't know if I wanna be your friend, Tony. Iron Man: I'll pay you a million dollars. register ring War Machine: I love you, Iron Man﻿. Trivia *When Optimus Prime un-friends Iron Man on Facenook (parody of Facebook), a message to Megatron reads: How you doin man?? U see Bumblebee's new paint job? LOL so gross!! T-T Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments